At the Top of the Mountain
by Fear The Pika
Summary: The sequel to "Why are you here?", Mew realizes why she continues to care about humans after all they've done.


So here we have it, the sequel to the way more popular than I expected Mew story _Why are you here?_. Now I've fiddled and tweaked it a little, and I've realized that it will never be up to the standard that I want it to be, so I got it closer to that standard and am now going to upload it. Now, the requirements for this round of the Fan fic contest on Pokegym were to have the title be "At the top of the Mountain" and have at least some of the story relevant to that, and include at least two of the following characters, though I added them all: Maxie of Team Magma, Molly Hale, Remoraid.

So other than the entries to the fan fic contest and one other project, this is going to be my last fan fic for a while, I'm going to be working on something of a much greater scale that won't be uploaded to this or any website. Please, leave reviews so I know what you think of my writing, it really means a lot to me when I hear that people like it. Also, if you can identify the other two characters, leave a review saying who they are, I want to know who spots them.=P

Until next time, Fear the Pika.

* * *

**At the top of the Mountain**

_ Why do I help them? I shouldn't have, not after all that they have done to me, but I did. It's almost like I _want _my heart to be broken by them, but when it is, the pain is overwhelming._

These were the thoughts of a lonely pink kitten, the legendary Pokémon, Mew. Standing at only one foot, eight inches high, and weighing only a slight nine pounds, Mew looked like she could never withstand the howling winds of the fierce blizzards that ravaged the slopes of the stark mountain that she stood at the peak of; that or the extreme cold. No one who knew her would ever think such a thing, they knew that Mew was powerful enough to do almost anything that she wanted, but plenty didn't know of her; Mew liked it that way.

Mew sighed; eternal life wasn't as good as humans made it out to be, especially when being seen by the most populous species on the planet was not an option.

She thought back to the event that made her want to start interacting with the species that had sparked the un-ending war of emotions inside of her; Mew could remember it like it had happened yesterday.

It had started like any other day, but that had quickly changed. As soon as Mew had risen out of the river where she slept, and had popped her protective bubble, she could sense a psychic power that's strength rivaled her own. It was creating a massive storm, and such a storm would cause destruction like the world had never seen before.

So with a sigh that practically screamed "I am annoyed!", Mew had set off towards the source of this new power. Even though it had only taken a few hours, the pink kitten's sanity was nearly gone when she reached her destination; passing over a human city and then finding more humans at the island that she arrived at had dredged up some old, unwanted emotions. The same thing had happened to her a few years ago, too.

A now slightly hysteric Mew had then explored the island a little; she finally revealed herself to all present when she created a pink bubble of pure energy to stop a human from crushing his body on a large, stone statue.

_What am I doing? This is a human, he deserves to die!_

Mew remembered thinking that at the time, and then immediately popping the bubble afterward, already in hysterics. Mew then looked at the source of the rivaling psychic power; she had gasped at what she had seen. The very image of her brother had been staring her in the face.

Yes, his physical appearance was different, but Mew had been able to sense the same Pokémon that had died because he wouldn't kill for food. That Pokémon was buried deep down under thick layers of hatred and confusion, but mostly hatred.

Breaking out of her memories for a few seconds, Mew wondered how the clone of her brother was doing. Created as a new species of Pokémon and named "Mewtwo", he was different from who he had been, but yet he was the same. Mew had sworn not to interact with him until he found who he really was, not who the humans had made him to be, but she regretted this at times.

_Even though I know that he wouldn't, he could probably kill me if he wanted to. I would never do anything but block his attacks, just like I did almost a year ago…_

Sinking back into her pool of thought, Mew continued reminiscing. The battlefield had grown hot with the intensity of Mew and Mewtwo's blasts of energy hitting each other, and the psychic barrier that kept out the effects of the storm that was raging outside didn't release the heat that had been generated by battle.

At the time, Mew had completely lost her sanity and was almost constantly laughing; the ridiculousness of the situation had overwhelmed her. Here she was, surrounded by creatures she avoided at all costs- oh how she had hated humans-, her brother was miraculously back from the dead after centuries, even if he was more murderous than before, and she was blocking attacks to save her life.

And then it had ended; the human that she had saved had thrown himself between the last two energy blasts and turned to stone. It was only then when Mew saw that a battle between Pokémon and their clones had been raging around here; they had all started to cry.

The pink kitten- in shock that the human had sacrificed himself for the Pokémon- had watched the tears of the Pokémon and the tears of the clones revive the transformed one; everything had gone well after that. Mewtwo, shocked and impressed by what one boy had done, had had a change in heart about his feeling towards the creatures that crated him, and secretly, Mew had begun to, too.

After the humans were teleported back to where they had come from, and their memories erased, Mew had briefly told her brother who he really was, what his past was, and what he had to do before they would meet again, she had flown off afterward. Wanting to be alone with her thoughts, Mew had come to the top of the mountain where her brother's bones lay. This had happened close to a year ago, and Mew still hadn't moved from her spot: the very peak of the mountain.

_ I now know why I saved him and continue to help them, my memories make that clear. I do still love humans, no matter what they do to me. That is because I know that some of them are good, some of them are willing to make sacrifices, not for themselves, but for Pokémon. _

Mew started to feel a strange pressure building up inside of her, and she saw the space around her start to distort and pulse. Something was going to happen, and she didn't know what it was.

Now afraid that she might not get the words out in time, Mew channeled a steady stream of psychic power down through the mountain, burning the words she thought onto the boulder that covered her brother's grave. The language was that of Unown symbols, the language that humans and Pokémon had shared once, but that was before it was forgotten by both sides a long time ago.

_Yes, it is easier to only look at the evil things that humans do, but ignoring those who do good isn't right either, it just would not be fair to group them together. I guess what I'm telling myself is this: I will always forgive humans, no matter what they do._

The pressure inside of Mew had reached its breaking point. So, with a cry that defied the boundaries of time and space themselves, the strained kitten released the pent up energy, and then her world went black.

* * *

"Look, she's waking up!"

"What makes you think that _it _is a she? Little pest…"

Mew opened her eyes to find a young human girl- she looked about seven or eight- crouched down next to her; the girl's dark yellow eyes were alight with worry. There were three other humans standing a small distance behind her, but they weren't as interested in the fallen Pokémon.

Quickly springing up and searching her surroundings, Mew saw four humans, everything else was black. Mew instantly knew where she was; the place had been described to her by her brother a long time ago.

This was a place where time and space had no meaning. This was a place where the suffocating blackness was complete and eternal, save the one pool of light that enveloped Mew and any other creatures near her. This was the Hall of Origin.

Mew floated upwards until she was about five feet from the ground, feeling the human's eyes following her now. Certain that she was now the center of attention, Mew addressed the expectant humans, using telepathy.

_Welcome to the Hall of Origin. _She heard a small gasp of recognition and awe from one of the humans at the name, at least one of them knew something.

_Again, welcome, I am from the third generation of Mews. My ancestor created the world that you live in, she also gave birth to every species that inhabits it. This includes humans. Over time, almost every human has lost the DNA strand that directly links them to my ancestor. Out ancestor. You four are some of the few that have not._

The legendary Pokémon paused to let this sink in, proceeding to examine the group in front of her, but not just their physical appearance.

The girl who had shown concern for Mew had her hair tied into a long, yellow ponytail and was wearing an orange dress. This one had a kind, compassionate heart and loved Pokémon more than Mew ever thought that a human could.

Directing her attention at the next human, Mew saw a little girl who couldn't be older than four. She was wearing a light blue dress and had short, wavy, light-brown hair. This girl was not old enough to really be good or evil, but she didn't seem to misbehave for the most part from what Mew could sense.

The third human was a man in his early thirties, and he looked like he was sucking a lemon. His clothes were torn and burned in many places, but the parts that still had color were a bright red bright red, just like his short hair. Mew cringed inwardly, this man was not good. Even though he wasn't exactly evil, he would do anything that his own misguided beliefs told him was best, even murder.

Disgusted by the fact that she was related to someone so disgusting, Mew turned to the fourth human; a woman of about twenty-five met Mew's gaze without flinching, and then held it. Her waist length blond hair cascaded over her shoulders, almost completely hiding her Remoraid earrings. Dressing completely in black, it was in perfect contrast to her personality. This human was old enough to know what was right and what was wrong, and she seemed to try hard to always do what was right.

"So why are we here? _How _are we here, and what do you want with us?" the woman asked, protectively pulling the youngest girl closer, but still not breaking eye contact with Mew.

Mew nodded approval at the challenger's courage, and then explained.

_You are here because I teleported you here, and I teleported you here to give gifts to two of you. You have all been brought here from pivotal moments in your lives. If you already exist like two of you do, I can make something happen that will greatly benefit you._

Mew now nodded at the woman and the girl that she held, Mew knew that the three of them were all from the same dimension. Not that she knew this when they were brought here with the release of her power. The pink kitten was now half going off of what she had been told, and half making it up as she went along; the gift giving idea had been a stroke of genius.

Nodding at the other two humans, Mew continued her speech.

_ You two, on the other hand, don't exist in my time yet; your dimension hasn't even been created. If either of you are chosen to receive my gifts, I can make them more permanent than what the other two may receive._

"But-but-but, I'm right here, aren't I? How can I not exist if I'm standing right here? Am I imagining myself existing?"

_No, I didn't mean it like that, it's a little too complicated to explain… Let's just move on... _

Taking her time, Mew carefully reviewed her choices. Casting her eyes upon each of them, she found that her gaze made the little ones nervous and shy; they preferred to stare at their feet than at her. The two older ones were a different matter. The woman would stand her ground and refuse to be the first to look away, and the man glared daggers at Mew, as if her very existence was something that he loathed.

"I don't have time for this, I'm leaving. Have fun with your time-wasting, you won't have much left when I finally achieve my goal." he said scornfully. Spinning on his heel, the red-headed human walked out of the pool of light, his boots clicking on the strange surface of the hall. His annoyance only grew when he found that he was turned around after he left the light, re-joining the strange group and the very place that he had exited it. Mew let out a giggle of amusement at this, something that had become increasingly rare.

_You can't leave, silly. You're trapped here until I finish with you! So sit tight and you might be one of the lucky ones who is going to get something out of all of this._

Outraged at being spoken to like this, the man opened his mouth, only to find no sound coming from it. He tried to move his feet so that he could charge at Mew, but he was incapable of that too. Glaring at the pink kitten, he could only watch as she decided on whom she would gift.

Ignoring the man's futile attempts at movement and floating up to the woman, Mew used her long tail to lightly touch the mystified human's forehead. _You are my first choice, _Mew said. But the woman smiled, and shaking her head, pushed Mew's tail away.

"Give it to one of the children; they could use it more than I." she said, presenting the nervous girl that she held to Mew.

The pink kitten, once again, nodded her approval, and then lowered herself by a couple feet. After searching the child's desires, Mew spoke privately to her.

_When you most need it, something will happen, an event of some sort, although I do not know what it will be. But whatever happens, it will make what you most want happen; it will make your family come back together._

The now smiling girl threw her arms around Mew, only releasing the tight embrace when Mew gently started to pull away.

Going over to the other little girl and, despite the outraged mouth flapping of the other human, proclaimed her as her second choice. However, just like the first chosen, the wide-eyed human shook her head and tried to refuse.

"N-n-no, your majesty. I mean your furriness. No, I didn't mean that…" at this, she trailed off, blushing furiously. After taking a few seconds to compose herself, the child tried again. "Please, don't give me the gift, I don't deserve it. Can you give it to the Pokémon instead? They should get it so much more than me."

_Let's compromise, shall we? _Mew asked with a mischievous grin. _I'll make it so that once every ten years, your birthplace will give the next human born there special powers of healing of Pokémon and communication with them; you may or may not be lucky enough to be a special one. _Mew said, knowing full well that this girl would be gifted.

Floating back to her previous spot, the spot right in front of all of the humans, Mew spoke again. _We are done here. You will all forget about this meeting, but the effects of it will linger throughout your lives. You all are on a path that changes history, although not all of it will be changed for the better. I will check in on all of you on occasion, although I will not contact you. Farewell. _

And it all would have ended, except the man began to complain. Mew cringed inwardly; she had forgotten to keep the restraint up while she used her power on other things.

"I am about to control Groudon and finally achieve my goal, and you bring me here to tell me that I'm NOT going to get a gift from you? Why did you waste my time, you stupid pink beast."

"There's always one in every group, isn't there. Can we hurry this along please? I'm about to battle the Sinnoh league champion." the blond human muttered.

Mew used Psychic to force the man's mouth closed, and then hovered to a point a few inches from his face. Using much more force than necessary, she channeled her thoughts straight into his.

_If I gave you a gift, you would surely use it for evil. I will _not _allow such a thing to happen. I know that you will, one day, achieve your goal, but you shall fail in the end. I beg of you, once you are born, do not stray towards the path of evil, or else Guile will kill you._

Then, with a twitch of her tail, Mew ended the meeting, also taking away all memory of it from the humans when they were teleported back. With a last look around the Hall of Origin, Mew teleported herself away, wondering if she would ever see it again, deciding that she probably wouldn't.

Now, back on the mountaintop, Mew was happy and the sun was shining. For the first time in a long time, she had interacted with humans, and it felt good. After lazily using a Spatial Rend to start the parallel dimension that two of the humans she had met would inhabit, Mew used Teleport again.

Floating high above the bustling city of Saffron, the contented kitten let out a whisper of a thought to all of its inhabitants.

_Some day, we will be together again. Not today, maybe not even this century, but I will be waiting for that day. I will always be waiting._


End file.
